Illusions That Never Were
by Elena San
Summary: This story contains many manga/ anime series, but Naruto is the main one... A group called "The Illusionists" are trying to take over the world... The leader sent her best illusion to earth..,but the illusion fell in love with a human...


1/8/2009

Illusions That Never Were

Preface

_Illusions. What exactly are we? _ I asked myself. Of course, I did not know the answer, only Manteria knew the answer to that one, and she was not willing to give it up. _I guess I will just have to find the answers on my own, _I thought with a sigh as I rolled over and went into a deep sleep for a long time. When I awoke, it was a very different world... and a very different me. The _same as always, _I thought as I went out to venture into the new world, Deyroya.

Chapter 1

Dust followed her around as she entered the quaint little classroom. Dust always followed her around, no matter where she went. The dust always made people sneeze. It was not a seeable dust, yet it was that, dust. She handed the teacher her slip into the new school she already knew the whole floor plans to. She had memorized them with little effort. The teacher then told her to sit. She did and got out a black binder from her black book bag and began writing down the notes that were on the overhead. Her name is Erin, as known as Raiku Hanji. She is 14, but Raiku is 18. She is undercover. She has no time for games, she is merely there on a mission: to get as much information on Project: Inferno as possible. Even if it meant killing someone, she **HAD **to get that information, otherwise, Manteria would be very, VERYangry with her for failing a mission, whic she had never done before, and she did not want to start now. A girl about Erin's age was sitting beside her. She had dusty blond hair, which was up in a ponytail, light blue eyes, and a curious expression on her face. Raiku finally got annoyed enough to where she was at a boiling point.

"**WHAT?!?!?!??!!!??!" **she asked angrily, turning to the girl.

"N-nothing,'' the girl said timidly," just...I was wondering...what's your name?" she asked.

"Erin, now leave me alone," Raiku said as she began writing again. The girl said nothing, her eyes told it all, but she resumed her work quietly and did not ask Raiku any more questions. Never get her angry, EVER**!!!! **The class was soon over and Raiku went to her next class. The day was soon over and Raiku walked home alone. She was about home, when a boy her age ran up to her.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully. Raiku got a weird feeling in her stomach just then. It was not curiosity. What was it then? She then stopped thinking about it and continued walking.

"Hey wait up!" he called as he grabbed her arm. Raiku had turned to face him, and was going to tell him off, but that feeling came back.

"What do you want?" was all she managed to get out. Why could'nt she just tell him off? This was not normal. She had to get away from this person, and quick. She jerked her arm away and began running.

"HEY!!!!" the boy called after her," wait up!!!!!" he ran after her. Raiku was so busy running, she was not paying attention, and she tripped on a rock .She turned towards the sky so she would not get hurt so much. The boy tripped on the same rock and landed on top of her. He was blushing from running so much. Raiku was not even tired yet. The boy stared down at her. She could not move from under him, for he trapped her there. She had no escape, so she just laid there and waited for him to move.

"Hey...," the boy said breathlessly, "I'm...S-Sammy…," he breathed in and out again," w-what's...your name?" he finally managed to get out.

"R-Erin!" Raiku said suddenly, almost revealing her true name, and that was the number one rule: **NEVER **reveal your true name to **ANYONE.**

"Erin, nice name," Sammy said, finally catching his breath.

"Thanks," Raiku said. Sammy was quiet for a moment, as if he were pondering something. Then, he slowly got closer to her, closing his eyes, as he got closer. _What the-?_! Raiku thought as his lips touched hers lightly, then more firmly. She had never experienced anything like this before. _What was this? _She thought as she closed her eyes. She had this...feeling running through her as he separated his lips from hers. She opened her eyes and she saw that Sammy was blushing. Raiku felt the heat on her cheeks too. _What is going on? _She thought as she touched her cheeks, then her lips. She could still feel his lips on top of hers..., and it made her smile. Sammy was smiling too.

"Heh, you like it?" he asked as he got up and helped her up. She looked at him for a moment, thinking about it. Yes, she did like it, whatever it was he did.

"Y-yeah," Raiku said as she smiled.

"Good," he said as he grabbed her hand. She felt the heat on her cheeks again and Sammy laughed at that.

"I got to get home," she said sadly looking down.

"I will walk you," he said as he lifted her chin. She smiled as he removed his hand and they began walking. He led the rest of the way home and then he left with another one of those lip things. It left Raiku blushing. She then entered her house. The news was on and the top story read "Teen commits suicide. Story at 4!"

Raiku looked at the clock; it was 3:30. She tore her attention away from the television, put her stuff down, and got out of her day clothes and into her nightclothes. She watched the news at four and the girl was the one Raiku saw earlier. She then turned off the television and cooked supper, then got a shower and went to bed. The next day, Manteria came to her house. That was **NEVER** a good sign.

Chapter 2

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HE DID?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!" Manteria asked angrily.

"N-no," Raiku responded softly.

"What he did," Manteria said, calming herself. "Is called a kiss, and what you felt is called love," she explained calmly.

"Oh...," Raiku said in awe.

"Now, don't let it happen again, or you'll be...," she did not have to finish, Raiku understood perfectly.

"Yes Manteria, it won't happen again," she said as Manteria left. As soon as she was gone, Raiku breathed a sigh of relief.

******************************************

Sammy walked home silently, but he wondered. What was it about Erin that made him think she was hiding something? She wasn't hiding something..., or was she?

********************************************

Someone was at a lab. The person was sitting in a high backed chair, typing in a specific code into a computer. A picture popped up: this one, and the screen talked. It said

"Raiku Sackuchi Hanji, age: 18, hometown: Leaf Village, Tokyo, organization: The Illusionists, threat rate: medium,'' the screen stopped talking. The person smiled and said "Perfect. Now I can finally stop them for good," the person turned off the computer and left. Project: Inferno had now been set into motion.

*********************************************

Why did he have to torture her this way? Why was he making her feel this way? Why did she get that feeling? Why did she enjoy it? What was that lip thing again? All these questions rushed through Raiku's head as she lay on her bed, exhausted. She could not think anymore and rolled over to go to sleep. That night, she had a nightmare.

*********************************************

It wasn't long before Sammy got home. He got in, and his parents were waiting for him.

"It's time we talked, son," his father, Robert Finley, said cooly.

"Sit down," his mother, Mary Finley, said kindly. He sat in a chair and his parents sat across from him on the couch.

"So, the project has been set into motion?" Sammy asked cooly.

"Yes, just as planned," Robert said snyly. Robert is the scientist who had thought of the project. He planned to learn all he could on the group "The Illusionists". Illusions bent on taking over the earth. They would do **ANYTHING **to take over the earth. He didn't know why they wanted to, but he knew they did. The project was working out perfectly.

******************************************

"AAH!!!!!!" Raiku screamed herself awake. She was breaking out in a cold sweat. Her nightmare had woken her up. She closed her eyes, cupping her face in her hands. She was breathing heavily. She sat there for a minute, calming herself. As soon as she was calm enough, she tried to sleep again, praying for dreams, but only getting more nightmares.

**********************************************

"You may go now," Robert said as he left the room. Sammy left too and went to his room to go to sleep. As much as he tried, he couldn't fall asleep.

"GAH!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" he yelled as he launched his pillow at the wall. It hit with a SMACK, then, all was silent. Sammy sat there, breathing hard, sweat beading his brow. He was startled whenever his cell phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. and was surprised to see Erin's number. He opened the phone.

"Hello?" he said curiously into the phone.

"Hey," she said, she sounded out of breath,"can I come over?" she asked breathlessly.

"Um…Erin…," Sammy began, "It's late, and-," she cut him off.

"Please Sammy, I need to talk to you about something, something…important," Erin pleaded.

"Okay, but come through my window," Sammy said cautiously, "my dad would kill me if he found you in my room," he said jokingly.

"Don't joke about things like that," she said seriously.

"Sorry," Sammy said apologetically.

"It's fine, now let me in," she said flatly. Sammy turned to see her sitting on the windowsill with her cell phone to her ear. He hung up as she did, then opened the window. As soon as he did, she jumped onto him and kissed him, hard. He was utterly surprised by it, but he eventually got into it. Erin was the one who broke it.

"Now to tell you that important thing,'' she said breathlessly as they sat on his bed, his arm snug around her waist; she blushed. The truth was about to be revealed.

*******************************************

Raiku, try as she might, couldn't fall asleep. She finally got out of bed and dressed quickly and quietly. She didn't want Manteria catching her up, or seeing her go to a place where she wasn't supposed to go again. So she dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. Then she quietly opened her window and jumped into the trees towards Sammy's house as quickly and quietly as she could go. She arrived at his house in no time. She sat on a branch out of the light coming from the window and waited for the right moment to call him. She waited for over an hour outside his window before he finally showed up. She flipped her phone up and quietly inched into the light. She had his number on speed dial so she put her thumb on top of the number and she heard a thump against the wall. She looked, it was a pillow. She waited, her finger inches from the number. Minutes later, she pressed the number and whenever Sammy's phone rang, he jumped. She giggled at that. He looked at the phone, and then he looked surprised and confused at the same time. Finally, he picked up.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"Hey," she said, she was out of breath," can I come over?" she asked breathlessly.

"Um…Erin…," Sammy began, "It's late, and-," Raiku cut him off.

"Please Sammy, I need to talk to you about something, something…important," she pleaded.

"Okay, but come through my window," Sammy said cautiously, "my dad would kill me if he found you in my room," he said jokingly.

"Don't joke about things like that," she said seriously.

"Sorry," Sammy said apologetically.

"It's fine, now let me in," she said as he turned her way. He had a look of shock on his face at first, then it melted away and he approached the window. As soon as he opened it, Raiku kissed him passionately as he slammed onto the bed. When they finished, his hands were around her waist and they were both blushing madly.

"Now to tell you that important thing,'' she said breathlessly.

"Ok," Sammy said as he looked at Raiku intently.

"You see… I'm an illusion, which means I was never meant to be. I'm in an organization called "The Illusionists" and we want to…take over the world," she smiled meekly and continued, "So, with that out of the way, will you still like me?" she asked sweetly. He looked at her like she was insane.

"O….k ," Sammy began tentatively, "yes, I'll still like you, I still do," he said passionately.

"Oh!" Raiku said, surprised, "Okay!" she said as she kissed him again. He broke it this time.

"You got to go though! If my dad saw you here-!" Sammy said quickly.

"I know,'' she said as she got up and jumped out the window and into the early morning light. A new dawn was approaching.

Chapter 3

Sammy had a tough decision ahead of him. He was going to have to choose to either help his father destroy "The Illusionists", or to help Erin rule the world by destroying the humans. He really liked Erin, but his father was counting on him. What was he to do? Who's side was he to choose? What if he choose the wrong side? What if he chose to help his father and Erin hated him forever? What if he chose Erin and his father hated him forever? All these what if's were making Sammy's head hurt so he just went to sleep as the sun was just rising.

**********************************************

Raiku got home just as the sun was rising and plopped onto her bed, exhausted. Too exhausted to think, she went into a deep sleep. When she woke up, her surroundings were different and she was different. What happened? She took a look at herself in the mirror and her hair was really long, just past her waist. It was a dusty brown and she was in a white shirt and beige shorts. Her eyes were a light purple and she looked taller. Suddenly, a guy came into the room.

"C'mon Sutchi! We're going to be late!" he said as he slammed the door and left. Sutchi? Who was that? It certainly wasn't Raiku. Or was it? She looked around the room and saw a simple bed, dresser, mirror, and a uniform hanging neatly on a hanger in the corner this one. She decided to get out of her night clothes and put it on. She put it on and then put her hair up in two buns so it was out of the way. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a sword this one . She picked it up and held it. It was a hand and a half long, slender, light- weight, and the pommel fit her hand perfectly, like it was made for her. She then unsheathed it and went through movements like she knew them for years. She noticed, as she was going through the movements, a patch on her left shoulder this one. It was a kanji of some sort. She thought nothing of it and re sheathed the sword. A name came to her mind: Zurachi. Who was that?

"It's me," She heard inide her head. Then, she looked down at the sword.

"Was it you?" she asked.

"Yes," the sword said soothingly, "I' m your zanpactou," Zurachi said.

"Oh," she said, "and what is my name?" she asked.

"Sutchi Jatakai," Zurachi said knowingly.

"Oh, ok," Sutchi said as she walked out of the house. She looked around stupidly, not knowing where to go.

"Go to headquarters," Zurachi said," Hurry!" it pleaded.

"Where is it?!" Sutchi asked frantically.

"In the middle of the society!" Zurachi said angrily, "What's gotten into you, Sutchi? You knew your way around here yesterday, and you've been here for 15 years!" Zurachi said angrily.

"What?!" Sutchi exclaimed," T-That can't be!" she exclaimed, "That can't be!" she ran off, not knowing where she was going. She wanted to get out. She wanted Sammy back. She wanted her life and home back. She wanted everything back! What had happened when she went to sleep?

*****************************************

Sammy was in the police office, reporting a missing person.

"So...what does she look like again?" a white officer with salt and pepper hair asked.

"Ugh!Her name is Erin Farmer, she's 14, has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, 5"3', 153 lbs, and was last seen wearing a long sleeve black shirt and jeans," Sammy finished, out of breath. Erin wasn't at school today and when he went to her house, no one was there. She didn't even tell him where she was going. She told no one, she just... left. He needed to find her, and fast. She was his answers to everything.

"So...when did she go missing?" the officer asked.

"About 6 to 8 hours ago. She has no parents that I could find, no relatives whatsoever. From what I found it's like she popped out of nowhere, but that's impossible...,right?" Sammy explained smoothly. He knew she just popped out of nowhere. He knew who she was. What he didn't know is where she went. He sighed again as the officer put in the information and sent out the report to all the other offices.

"Officer, do you know her?" Sammy asked, knowing the answer.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, sorry," the officer answered as Sammy pretended to be dissapointed and walked out of the office. he didn't want people to suspect anything.

****************************************

Manteria had to do it. She had to get rid of her, she was causing to much trouble and breaking too many rules. Manteria sighed as she watched Raiku, now Sutchi,on a monitor, run around like a madman while her zanpactou screamed at her inside her her head. Manteria watched as Sutchi slowed, sighed while being talked to by her zanpactou, then sh turned around and began running towards where she was supposed to go in the first place. Manteria tched as she switched to someone else. This person was a boy. He was walking towards his house, casually waving to a neighbor across the street, then going inside his house. She smiled. Sammy, oh Sammy! When will you learn? She thought to herself as she turned the monitor off as a girl with light,almost white hair and even lighter blue eyes walked in.

"I'm here," she said in a low voice.

"Good, good," Manteria said turning her chair towards her,"I need you to do me a favor,"  
"Anything you ask," the girl responded in the same tone.

"Go teach this boy a lesson he'll soon not forget," Manteria said, handing the girl a picture of a smiling boy.

"No problem, leader," the girl said smiling. She turned and began walking off, but before sh left, Manteria stopped her.

"By the way, Hanako. Make sure to leave the usual thing... we wouldn't want to leave his grave without a flower, would we?" she asked innocently. Hanako smiled.

"No, we wouldn't," she left and Manteria turned back around to watch the show.

****************************************


End file.
